halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SPARTAN-077
The Talk Page Of SPARTAN-077 ---- ---- Leave a message. Fullmetal Dear SPARTAN-077, Pretty good work! I like it! Hell, I get bored from reading my own fanfics and yours interest me! =D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 11:30, 25 April 2007 (UTC) Bob Its a tad absurd, when compared with some of the more canon-oriented articles. Personally, I wouldn't mind the article at all if it didn't say "told the Covenant pilots that they drove ships "very nicely" and told the entire Covenant Army that that was a nice flank maneuver". Marines don't tell the Covenant much, because usually one of the two is dead (either the Marine or the Covenant being spoken to). The rest of it (Zezaw pwning him and such), I can understand. Hence why it didn't get a NotCanonFriendly template. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy 22:31, 26 April 2007 (UTC) New Draco I too am aware of the difference between New Draco and Draco III. My point was to merely point out that since you said Battle of New Draco was a hige turning point after the loss at Draco III, the you'd best make sure it was a turning point in favor of the UNSC after the UNSC loss at Draco III. That was all. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy 18:25, 28 April 2007 (UTC) Some constructive critisism Something you may consider(or not)...I noticed that you jump around alot between different stories, which can sometimes be a good thing; however, you may want to do a lot of describing at the beginning of chapters, and not so much during. I mean like take one story line and take it as far as you can take it without spoiling anything, then do one of those italicized flashbacks and recount everything(kinda) from the point of view of the other stories involved. Is this too confusing? Peace. James-001 Roy A designation. John 117, Maria 052, etc. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 00:52, 17 May 2007 (UTC) All Spartans have designations. On Halopedia, the Spartans without designations are Spartans whose designation we do not yet know due to a lack of information. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 04:59, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Fullmetal Excellent job! EXCELLENT! I have a minor role! And a good one, too! Thank you much, SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 21:15, 5 June 2007 (UTC) P.S. Something ''might be coming soon... regarding your "down-to-earth"ness... Property No, I really don't like adding property templates for people, and especially users who have been here for some time. I don't mind too much when a brand new user shows up and doesn't use the property template too much, becuase that user doesn't know better. But other users have been here for quite some time, and I'm still fixing their article. My job is to generally help fix things up, but it isn't to hold everyone's hands. I will continue to add the property template, and I will continue to be very irate when I do so. The same applies for me having to move articles where the rank is in the title. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 19:33, 12 June 2007 (UTC) Signature Would you please go into your preferences and add to your signature, because every time you post it, everything below it is superscript. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 18:08, 15 June 2007 (UTC) RP Invite --Staff Sergeant-G023 Comm Channel 14:22, 29 July 2007 (UTC) Ok then just do the same thing as in First Encounter and start writing!! --Staff Sergeant-G023 Comm Channel 14:36, 29 July 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome Hello, I'll be around but I got to ask: How do I make the thing that says "this is the property of Lordofmonsterisland"? Can I get some help on that. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:35, 31 July 2007 (UTC) I'm very sorry i used your character i was not thinking. Please accept my most sincere apologise --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 20:45, 1 August 2007 (UTC) About Team Alpha Yep, I took all of my best friends and made them out as what I think they would be if they were Spartans. Probably have some more coming soon. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:14, 2 August 2007 (UTC) Celebrity Death Match I've written two fights thus far. They can be viewed here. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 05:36, 3 August 2007 (UTC) I used an old C++ program I wrote a while back to randomly assign everyone (in each division) a slot. However, you are in the next fight. I'll probably write it today or tomorrow. I determine who wins by how well the article is written (and I've already seen everyone's article, so editing it won't change the outcome) and the player's natural skills (so even though say Bryan Hänkel has a nice article, he'll be hard pressed to beat a SPARTAN-II). Your appears to be more in depth than your opponents (I'll let you guess who your opponent is), so you'll probably win. ;) :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 18:01, 3 August 2007 (UTC) RP Invite --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 21:52, 3 August 2007 (UTC) Re:Your message Indeed =) Invitation Spartan 501 17:36, 9 August 2007 (UTC) Cool, go ahead and put down some characters. you already are but...... ChurchReborn 22:27, 11 August 2007 (UTC)|} Hey when did you create New London. About two months back I also created a New London planet for my Spartan IVs. CAF Corporal Spartan 501 its ok you can keep it. I made up the planet with my Spartan IV article, but never ,made an article for it. I will change mine to New London II, or better yet, how about its the same planet? Mine gets invaded by covies in 2552, and we send in 950 Spartan IVs with bad intel to take it out, and only three make it out alive, and two are captured. Could you fit that into your storyline? Message me if you can or can not. P.S. Also, you may want to delete the invitation or make it have an end, or else everything in you talk page from here on out will be a part of the invitation. CAF Corporal Spartan 501 ok, cool CAF Corporal Spartan 501 Psst. Hey, tip. Riza's a non-commisioned officer. She doesn't get the "ma'am," she gets the "master sergeant." Ex: MSGT: Move out! Trooper: Yes, Master Segeant! Trust me. I know these things... --Anonymous Gormekian? mind helping me with this guy putting articles about some attack on earth alien army called the gormekians? look in recent changes Gary 21:28, 17 August 2007 (UTC) Celeb DM Not necessarily. However, Hank is most capable of taking out most anyone in one on one combat. He's was in the Corps before any of the SPARTAN-IIs was ever born, and he is a SPARTAN-I. However, John-117 is an opponent to be reckoned with. I'm still working on a creative ending. And, just so you know, winning is based on two things: character's stated abilities, and how well the article itself is written. That is inherently why Ed defeated CJ, because the SPARTAN-007 isn't as well written as the SPARTAN-077. However, just because the Bryan Hänkel is a very well written and organized article does not mean that Bryan can take on a SPARTAN-II. Do you catch my drift. But then, he might get lucky. The idea is to promote well written articles for entry into Celeb DM. Hank also might be pulled from Series Two. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 00:32, 19 August 2007 (UTC) I am implying that Dyr 'Refosee is not as well written an article as Hank J Wimbleton IV, and that Hank's stated abilities appear to be greater than those of Dyr. I am also stating that John-117 is better written than Delta, though I don't know how the two will actually fight. And, of course, John-117 is probably a larger article than Hank J Wimbleton IV, though one could argue either way over which is more informative and better organized. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 05:57, 19 August 2007 (UTC) You know, I just think I made a mistake. I believe I pitted SPARTAN-077 against Hank...I was supposed to put 118 against Hank...woops. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 06:22, 19 August 2007 (UTC) You Are..... This Guy (Elite) http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Eyha_%27Volutee Do Whatever You Want To Him, But I Suggest You Read This First, http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Secrets_Of_The_Sangheili Do you have a problem with my timeline? You responded strangely to seeing 2569. I set it there so that I could have events that happen after the events of the Halo Trilogy. Don't worry, I will lead up to it, though. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:36, 28 August 2007 (UTC) :Don't worry about the timeline, I'm about to change it so that it's in the middle of the 2550's. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 21:21, 28 August 2007 (UTC) Hi Hi I'm George Skywalker. Thanks for admiring my article. But no thanks for wanting to kill me (I'm not agry with the user just like his content). You have created good articles and I admire them. Ed is wearing junk armor (I like it but it is JUNK). Your article about Ed is impressive (except the damn junk armor) and he is calm (a good ability that Spartans need). The article Ed is the more impressive that the other articles you have created so I'm going to challenge it with my boy (he will surely will). I wait for your messages in my talk page and also... yoooouuur challenges. George Skywalker 20:51, 28 August 2007 (UTC) What is challenge Challenge is an sector in the article which speaks for a duel of some characters. I am allowing you to write your ideas for the Duel of the characters. I'm also happy to read your victories against me. It is not bad. Through defeats you can learn more. George Skywalker 21:04, 28 August 2007 (UTC) Invitation to join Halo: Well Enough Alone :Did you see this? Answer back please. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:51, 30 August 2007 (UTC) :The fanon has begun. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 18:21, 30 August 2007 (UTC) SCATs Yes, they are all dead. CAF Corporal Spartan 501 RP Invite Tad late but still. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 15:56, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Sorry editing this because of a double post SPARTAN-089 19:59, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Orin to Ashes Oh also yeah you can use him as a commander also for KBH I'm giving you permission to control some aspects of my characters (just dont kill them) SPARTAN-089 00:05, 4 September 2007 (UTC) Well Im planning to really start it after september 15th SPARTAN-089 18:07, 9 September 2007 (UTC) ---- Yo you know that her exo-skeleton is not a gaint metal thing it's a suit the make her like 4 inches taller --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 01:52, 6 September 2007 (UTC) From your userpage the thing with HAwkeye and Mustang :) --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 03:23, 9 September 2007 (UTC) Because they are a race of wolf like creatures and i wanted to add a unknown element to the story --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 02:13, 6 September 2007 (UTC) Can i get my people to report to your character, all she will do is say stuff :) Oh and every girl wants my body ;) --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 03:12, 9 September 2007 (UTC) It's from your userpage the thing with Mustang and hawkeye :) --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 03:24, 9 September 2007 (UTC) Kinoshi You do know that her exo-skeleton is a suit right kinda like samus arans suit and not a huge mass of metal right? --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 05:27, 9 September 2007 (UTC) The SPARTANs suits are 1000 pounds aren't they? --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 14:39, 9 September 2007 (UTC) Nevermind Nevermind Nevermind >.< --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 14:53, 9 September 2007 (UTC) What do you think of this a Fullmetal Fanon? send me respones --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 01:15, 10 September 2007 (UTC) You will see i due time why she could do that muhahahahahahaha. I still have more then one trick up my sleeve --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 03:16, 13 September 2007 (UTC) ? Which user left halo-fanon because we kept hounding him about non-canon friendly articles? --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 01:24, 14 September 2007 (UTC) Oh, but he made a new account, his new account is User: Spartan-095 Seth Contrus or something. Oh yeah your right. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 02:18, 14 September 2007 (UTC) Oh yeah and fro the record no girl wants Demakhis' body. Trust me on that one man. Even he knows my body is much awesomer than his (but cockiness aside) no girl want his body.:P --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 01:12, 15 September 2007 (UTC) Tis true. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 01:20, 15 September 2007 (UTC) One more thing: I changed the page for KOBH to something more suited for the RP. Please comment. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 01:57, 15 September 2007 (UTC) RE:"Hello!" Hello to you too! I have some questions that I need answers to. Perhaps you could answer them? *I am seeing a lot of "this article belongs to so-and-so". What does this mean? *What type of articles are allowed, and what aren't? Thanks for the "hello". 05:40, 15 September 2007 (UTC) :Thanks. 21:11, 15 September 2007 (UTC) OtA I have no Idea mind making one? SPARTAN-089 21:37, 18 September 2007 (UTC)